Après la bataille
by Lehto
Summary: POV Shaina ou les pensées d'une femme chevalier après la guerre sainte contre Hadès


**Mot de l'auteure : **C'est la première fois que j'écris sur le personnage de Shaina et mon deuxième POV depuis que je me suis lancée dans l'écriture de fics. A noter que mes POV ne sont jamais heureux, allez savoir pourquoi xD Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez.

**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Shaina ainsi que tout l'univers de Saint Seiya appartient bien évidemment à Masami Kurumada.

Voilà, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Nous avons gagné. Ça y est, la Terre est sauvée, les humains sont tous sauvés... Mais savent-ils à quel prix? Non ils ne le savent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas le savoir et dans un sens, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça au fond... Mais moi, moi je le sais, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne peux pas l'ignorer...<p>

J'ai mal. Mal à en mourir. Cette douleur qui me traverse la poitrine inlassablement, quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, quoi que je pense... Elle ne s'arrête pas, ne disparaît pas. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Voilà que j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose tiens...

Pourquoi est ce que ça fait si mal? Pourquoi le simple fait d'admettre qu'on ne peut rien faire pour changer une chose est donc si douloureux? Je devrais pourtant me contenter de l'accepter et me résigner. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais pourtant, dès que j'y pense, j'ai mal. Mal au point de vouloir en mourir. Mal parce que je me dis que j'aurais sans doute pu faire plus. Si j'avais fait plus d'efforts, aurais-je pu faire quelque chose? Aurais-je pu changer les choses? Parce que là... j'ai vraiment... tout foiré... du début à la fin. Oui j'en suis certaine, j'ai tout foiré. Et ça, rien que d'y penser... Les larmes commencent à perler aux coins de mes yeux. Je ferme les paupières de toutes mes forces en me mordant les lèvres pour les retenir. Je ne veux pas pleurer! Parce que ça ne me servira à rien de pleurer. Ça ne changera rien. Ça se saurait si pleurer permettait de tout changer non? Peut-être que ça peut soulager l'espace d'un instant mais ça s'arrête là. Vraiment, je me sens minable, faible, stupide. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me reprendre? Je ne suis pourtant pas faible! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon premier coup dur! Alors pourquoi je reste dans cet état? J'ai beau serrer les dents, me mordre la lèvre inférieure autant que je veux, les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je ressens une profonde envie de hurler. Mais pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, j'ai tout simplement envie de hurler encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle, jusqu'à ce que ma voix s'éteigne, jusqu'à ce que cette envie ne disparaisse... Suis-je en train de devenir folle? Sans doute oui mais... C'est plus fort que moi... C'est tout ce que je trouve à faire.

Je sens le vent souffler et s'engouffrer dans mes vêtements. Bon sang ce qu'il est froid! Le ciel est dégagé, sans le moindre nuage et pourtant, il est glacial, mordant... Et ce soleil radieux... Je préfèrerais mille fois qu'il pleuve à torrent. Au moins, ça représenterait plus ce que je ressens maintenant que ces rayons de lumières qui tentent de nous réchauffer. Je suis pourtant heureuse de les revoir ces rayons. Surtout après qu'ils aient failli disparaître pour l'éternité par la faute du dieu des enfers mais pourtant... Pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arrive pas quand je repense à tout ce qu'il a fallu payer pour en arriver là. Comment pourrais-je être heureuse de la victoire de notre déesse quand je vois combien de mes compagnons sont morts? Je vois les soldats se réjouir de cette victoire et du retour d'Athéna ainsi que des bronzes qui l'accompagnaient. Bien sûr que je suis heureuse de leur retour, bien sûr que je suis contente qu'ils soient en vie mais... Tous les autres sont morts et ça, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas oublier leur sacrifice. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne savais rien. Je ne peux pas... Pas après toutes ces années ou je les ai côtoyé, où je les ai apprécié. Ils étaient des compagnons, des frères d'armes, des amis... Et voilà qu'ils avaient tous disparu...

Autant ne pas rester ici, quitte à ressasser ce genre de pensées, autant le faire en marchant. J'avance, encore et encore mais je ne regarde pas devant moi. Je préfère regarder cette surface bleu scintillante sur ma gauche. La mer... Elle est vraiment belle... Et pourtant, ce spectacle n'efface en rien cette douleur dans ma poitrine. Elle est là. Et elle y restera probablement encore longtemps... J'en ai assez de ce masque bon sang! J'ai l'impression d'étouffer avec! Si seulement je n'avais pas encore cette envie de pleurer! Je l'enlève aussitôt pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulent du revers de mon bras et... Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je me mets aussitôt à courir. Courir! Encore! Plus vite! Plus loin! Je sers les dents tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulent et sans plus attendre, je me mets à hurler. Hurler de toutes mes forces. Sans m'arrêter. De toute façon, qui me verra? Et honnêtement, je m'en fiche! J'entends ma voix résonner autour de moi, comme si c'était une autre personne qui criait. Pourtant c'est bien moi. Mais je m'en fiche. Mes poumons commencent à me brûler. Mais peu importe. Pour le moment, je crie, de toutes mes forces. Parce que je sais que, bientôt, je devrais de nouveau porter ce masque. Parce que bientôt, je ne pourrais plus me laisser aller à de tels sentiments. Parce que je suis chevalier. Et parce que le sanctuaire doit être reconstruit, la chevalerie reconstituée. Oh Athéna, cette fois, rien que pour cette fois, je vous en prie, accordez moi cette faveur. Juste pour cette fois, laissez moi me comporter ainsi. Juste cette fois, laissez moi pleurer la mort de mes compagnons, parce que, si le sanctuaire va de nouveau s'élever comme avant, mes compagnons eux, ne reviendront pas...


End file.
